


How a Jotun came to sit the throne of Asgard

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a talk with fem!Thor in Puente Antiguo after finding out he's adopted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a Jotun came to sit the throne of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Short and unedited, this is probably just a oneshot. Probably.

It is as they deal with his father that Loki realizes what the plan must truly have been. It was not immediately obvious, not after so long, not after all the progress Thor and Sif have made. But that Thor and Sif have made progress is exactly why the plan would have made sense when Loki was born (was taken). Their mother had managed only tw-- one child, and at the time, the Allfather would have been desperate for a male heir, before Asgardian society had been forced to change to accommodate Thor and Sif, before Thor had proven herself.

So now Loki meets with Thor in a small Midgardian town.

"I assume I don't need to tell you that you've changed Asgard," says Loki. "Even you must have noticed."

"Aye," Thor agrees, "else I would not have come so close to the throne."

"I don't think you were meant to rule," says Loki.

"I know this, brother," says Thor, "but things have changed. Or perhaps I should say that I have changed them."

"But did you know that when you were but an infant, Father was so desperate for a male heir that he decided to adopt a Jotun foundling?"

Thor laughs as if this is a great jest.

"Don't laugh. It isn't funny," Loki says miserably.

"I don't understand." Thor frowns. "Why make the jest if you don't mean for me to laugh?" She looks so very innocent in her confusion.

"It's true. Father adopted a Jotun and raised it to think itself Aesir." By force of will, Loki keeps control of his face. Thor does not. Thor gapes at him.

"And he meant this monster to replace me? Loki, this is not the sort of trick you usually play..."

"This isn't a trick! Why else would he keep his pet Jotun even after he knew he couldn't install it as puppet king of Jotunheim?"

"You speak madness," says Thor.

"I suppose," Loki says, ignoring Thor's comment, "that it can't have been secret from everyone. There would have been those who knew, who saw what happened. All this time, I wondered why they tolerated you so much more readily. I wondered what it was about you that made your perversion more acceptable than mine--"

"We agreed never to speak of each other that way!" Thor shouts. "There may be those who call us--"

"Do you want the mortals to hear us? Stop shouting. Thor, the reason why I have always been in your shadow is because I am a Jotun and you, as far as I know, are Aesir."

Thor does not appear to understand. "If this were a trick, you would already have given up trying to convince me. Is this true?"

"It's true."

Loki watches confusion and hurt play across Thor's face. "You think Father would rather have had a Jotun on the throne than me?"

"At one point, clearly," says Loki. "I don't know when he changed his mind, and it matters not. The stress of your actions... and your punishment... drove him to fall into the Odinsleep in the middle of the weapons vault, and Mother fears he might not wake this time. The burden of the throne has fallen to me. It's best that you stay here. The situation at home is... touchy." He won't go so far as to lie outright. Using his womanly wiles to defeat his sister would just be embarrassing for both of them. Instead, he uses honesty, of a sort. "With Asgard on the brink of war, infighting could be disastrous. Don't let anyone use you against me. Don't try to return for now. I'll figure something out in a couple of decades, once the crisis is past. Try to stay alive until then."

"I will. I don't understand all you've told me, but I'll stay here. I have nowhere else to go, after all."

"I must go now. Asgard needs me."

Thor embraces Loki, and when she finally releases him, her eyes are wet with tears. Loki returns to Asgard.


End file.
